The Furyan's Mate
by romanceatheart2011
Summary: Mother Magic is not happy with Dumbledore leaving Harry to his fate after rescuing his brother, Samuel who is proclaimed the BWL. So with Mother Earth's blessing Magic sends Harry to a time and place in the future where he can train and grow to be the warrior he was meant to be. Harry never imagined the future to be like this though. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I got started writing the first book of my new series The Dragon Chronicles, but I started thinking that since Harry is going to be the odd man out in his group when it came to his relationships, I decided to give him a new beginning.**

**And thus, **_**The Furyan's Mate**_** was born.**

**This one I will definitely dedicate the majority of my time to (in between school, work, and other shit of course) and I will have all chapters posted by the time I'm ready to start uploading the first few chapters of the first book of The Dragon Chronicles. **

**I eagerly await your constructive criticism and suggestions to better the story and to any flamers out there watching and waiting, let's just say that some people in Lompoc and Butcher Bay owe me some favors.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Some people believe that one could have one but not the other. One could have darkness in their heart but not be evil. Or, one be evil but still walk in the eye of the light.

They're wrong.

There is no difference between the two so it is impossible to have one without the other. The two are so intertwined with each other that it is scary how similar they are.

Like darkness, evil is everlasting, abundant, deceitful, and alluring; it cannot be caught, reasoned with, or even tamed. Its only goal is to feed and feed and feed on every positive emotion and bright aspect of life, and to cause harm and misery to others in order for it to feed even more.

Especially an evil that lasts for years and decades without anything or anyone strong enough to oppose it. It preys on those too weak to defend themselves, satisfying its thirst for fear and despair after every steal, rape, mug, or kill. A small piece of darkness lives inside every human being; however the choices that each human makes during their lifespan grows or shrinks that piece inside them, turning them into either the monsters

There are two types of people who let darkness rule their lives: those who do whatever they want to do for the sick thrill with no rules and no conscience, and then there are those who do their deeds to survive till the next sunrise but with a moral code.

The second type are those who would not hesitate to lie, cheat, sleep around, steal or even kill in order to get their next meal, in order to live another day. The moral code they stick to acts as the leash on that piece of darkness inside them, to prevent it from growing and to prevent them from descending into madness and becoming the monsters that children fear at night. They focus solely on their target and do their jobs swiftly and efficiently, quick and clean with no collateral damage, and with no focus on the innocent lives involved with the target. Common thieves and even some mercenaries would fall into this category, even a few swindlers as well. But again the choices that are made, along with their intent, are what divides this group from the next one.

The first type of people are, in the simplest of terms, without a conscience. Even though they have no remorse for the things that they do like the second type of people, they have no morals, no rules, and no restrictions on who their victims are. Every type of criminal falls into this category from thieves and mercenaries to child molesters and psychopathic murderers. They are the ones who have truly and whole-heartedly embraced their darkness and have allowed it to fester and grow into evil, becoming the lowest scum of the universe and are the ones who are truly losing touch with reality.

One such human was Tom Marvolo Riddle, whose power was so great that it rivaled the power of the former Dark Lord Grindelwand, and he was still considered to be young for a wizard. After growing up in an orphanage where he was bullied, hated, and shown not one act of kindness for seventeen years Riddle grew to hate the muggle (non- magical folk) children who had bullied him and the muggle adults who deliberately turned a blind eye to his suffering. In time, he began to despise and hate all muggles in general, his hatred becoming so deep and consuming that he denied the muggle blood flowing in his veins from his father. For the next almost thirty years Riddle traveled and devoted his life solely to mastering the Dark Arts, falling deeper and deeper into his own darkness until it consumed him completely. When he returned to Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry where he had previously attended to apply for the Defense against the Dark Arts position, any little piece of his humanity had all but disappeared. When the headmaster turned him down, his campaign of pureblooded wizards ruling over the muggles and the rest of those of 'lesser' blood grew in earnest. Most of his followers were old school mates, but he had managed to rally a few of the Dark creatures to his side as well.

The next ten years were hell on Earth for both the muggle and the wizarding worlds. Voldemort (as he demanded/tortured others to call him) and his followers, the Death Eaters, laid siege to every village they came across all over the United Kingdom and weren't even deterred by the larger populations in the bigger cities, even London. Every witch or wizard that opposed Voldemort was killed without question, be they muggleborn, half-blood, or even pureblood (blood traitors was what Voldemort labeled them as). While it was fortunate that Voldemort didn't expand his sights further than the British Isles, the destruction that he waged all across England, Scotland, and Ireland was devastating. Thousands of wizards and hundreds of thousands of muggles died during those ten long years, and magic became to being exposed many, many times.

Then hope began to show itself, but hope for who exactly in the war was the real question. A prophesy was brought forward to two families by their leader against Voldemort, saying that one of their sons would have the power to defeat Voldemort once and for all. The problem with the prophesy was that it didn't specify at what age the boys would have this power; since babies and toddlers were still untrained in controlling their magic it was in its rawest and purest form yet till their cores reined their magic in, in time, however long that took, and kept it tightly bound unless summoned. This was shocking; while both families were ecstatic that both Voldemort and the war could finally be put to an end they were not happy that it would end at a child's, and one of their own at that, expense. When their leader of the Light told them that it would be for the "Greater Good", that was the last time the two families ever trusted his leadership completely.

They began to make plans divergent from the war that only a handful of their friends were privy to; plans that would ensure the survival of the children from the two families. While playing the ever loyal followers of the Light to oppose Voldemort they conspired and plotted against their leader to make sure that he didn't get his hands on their sons for his prophecy to fulfill itself. While both families did believe in prophecies and their sway over their chosen the two families were not going to let this one be fulfilled while their children were still newborn.

Then both families were forced into hiding due to Voldemort's increased attacks, their newborn children, and their leader growing suspicious of them and their activities. To defer their leader both families agreed to follow his orders and were soon hidden from the world. For fifteen long months both families remained safe as they raised their sons and tried to prevent their leader from suspecting them of foul play. Despite being in the middle of a war, both families were happy and felt safer than ever so long as they were hidden away from Voldemort and the prophecy.

Then, everything went wrong.

Voldemort somehow gained knowledge of the prophecy and was on a manhunt to track down their sons. They at first believed that they were safe under the Fidelius Charm that had been placed at both homes, but then one of the families was attacked. Aurors and members of their secret group for the Light rushed to aid, but the damage had already been done. The parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, had been tortured into insanity under the Cruiciatus Curse by Bellatrix LeStrange while their son, Neville, had been cursed by her husband, Rodolphus. The long-lasting effects of both curses would result in the Longbottom parents to lose all their memories as well as any self-awareness, and Neville's magic to grow at a very slow rate which would only be at full max by the time he turns seventeen. Things couldn't possibly get any worse for the Light side.

Fate however, loved to be a cruel bitch.

The same night the Longbottoms were attacked so were the Potters, James and Lily along with their twin sons, Hadrian and Samuel. This family Voldemort dealt with himself, wanting to make sure that there was no room left to error. The Longbottom child had escaped his fate when the Aurors had arrived and captured one of his most faithful followers and her husband, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. However, as upset as he was about their capture he had felt it to be a just punishment for wasting too much time playing with the Longbottom family instead of doing the job right away. He had been determined not to waste time with the Potter though.

James and Lily Potter however proved to be sneakier than Voldemort or their leader, Albus Dumbledore, realized. This was proven when it was found out later that they had switched secret-keepers for their home under the Fidelius Charm from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew, from the most to the least likely person Voldemort would go after for information. They also locked down all of their vaults and left the one they used to help fund the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's group against Voldemort; instead of normal gold inside of it though it had been filled to the brim with leprechaun gold. Adding in a stasis and anti- magical signature tracking charm to the vault, the transferred gold wouldn't be traced back to those that placed it in the vault in the first place, and it would disappear only after it had left the Potter vault. James and Lily had set up some other surprises for Voldemort and Dumbledore, hoping that they would survive the war so they wouldn't have to be put into motion.

But this would not happen.

Voldemort killed James first, but not before torturing continuously under a time space spell; what would feel like hours to James within the bubble he and Voldemort had been surrounded by would pass in seconds in the real world. Every dark curse that Voldemort knew from his school days and even some curses that were from the ancient days of Merlin himself were used on James continuously without pause or rest. Voldemort refused to use muggle torture against the wizard; he wouldn't stoop so low as to use something so primitive from a plebian race. When Voldemort finally moved upstairs to Lily and the boys James was hardly recognizable. Lily pleaded with Voldemort to spare her boys but to take her life in their place. She had ignored his orders to step aside and continued to plead for them. Finally tired of her voice Voldemort fired the Killing Curse at her, but he had eyes only for the boys as he stepped over their mother's body. He sneered when he came to the younger of the two, Samuel, who was busy crying and screaming as loud as his tiny lungs would let him. Voldemort shot a silencing charm and the Cruciatus Curse, a low-level one so the child wouldn't die right away from the pain, at the babe and smirked when Samuel screamed louder than before but was kept quiet due to the first spell. This was one of the supposed children who would have the power to defeat him? _Pathetic _little thing.

The other child though made him pause. Little Hadrian was standing up using the bars of his crib for balance and was staring at him straight in the eyes without a single ounce of fear. When Hadrian looked past Voldemort to his fallen mother his eyes filled with tears as anguish and anger not suitable for a child his age welled up inside him. He returned his gaze to the man who had hurt his mommy, and did the only thing he could do considering his current age and size; he borrowed one of his dogfather's lines.

"You 'tupid poopy-head!" Hadrian followed this up with a loud, wet raspberry. Voldemort sneered at the impudence of the child; he truly was the spawn of a mudblood and a bloodtraitor.

"You truly have no idea who stands before you, do you child? Who holds your very life in his hands?"

And in true Potter style, Hadrian sassed right back at someone with power. "Yeah! A 'tupid poopy-head, poopy-head!"

"Impertinent little brat," hissed Voldemort as he raised his wand at the crib. He received another raspberry in return. "Well, it's too bad for you that you won't live long enough to continue such disrespect to your betters." He aimed his wand at Hadrian who continued to defiantly stare back with no intention of backing down. His magic hummed with excitement as he channeled it into his wand; he was so close to his victory in this war he could almost taste it. All that he had to do to ensure his rule in the Wizarding World is to destroy these two brats.

"Avada Kedavra!" The shift in the air alerted Voldemort that something was wrong, but it was too late to stop the spell. The green jet of light raced towards the two babes, Hadrian being in the direct line of fire. What Voldemort saw next would haunt his shattered soul to his dying days.

Little Hadrian had closed his eyes mere moments before the spell was cast, but he opened them at the last moment before the spell could hit him. His eyes, which were dark shade of green, had turned to a silvery-white shade with no pupil; like two full moons peering down from the night sky. The air in the nursery crackled with raw magic, turning into a suffocating pressure as it grew. Voldemort's eyes widened as Hadrian reached a tiny hand out and closed it over the beam of green light in front of his chest, held in place by a shield the same color as his eyes. The green light disappeared as Hadrian made a fist to fully encase it; his hand vibrated as the amount of magic stored inside the spell tried to escape his grasp.

"What the devil are you boy?" asked Voldemort as fear, a feeling he hadn't experienced since his childhood, began to fill his veins. Hadrian ignored him as he channeled more of the silver magic into his palm to surround and contain the green light. Angered and insulted that he was being ignored by a _babe_ of all things Voldemort sent the Killing Curse at the child again, but Hadrian caught it in his other hand without even looking up. He began to channel silver magic into his other hand to surround the second beam of green magic; the two balls of magic soon looked like two miniature typhoons with the sickly green light swirling in the centers held in place only by a thin membrane of the silver magic. Frozen in fear and awe Voldemort could only watch with disbelief on his face as the boy then held his hands a few inches apart for a few seconds before slowly merging the two ball together; they combined together to form another ball the size of Voldemort's fist. The magic inside from the two killing curses were violently churning inside, swirling around and bumping into each other as they gained speed and momentum with every passing second.

Then those silvery orbs locked with his own.

"_**Thomas Marvolo Riddle II**_," said Hadrian in a voice that wasn't his own; it was pitched higher to resemble a female's but the voice was deep with anger and power, _"__**you and your actions have upset and devastated the balance of this world, along with magic itself. You have abused the gifts that Mother Earth has granted you, and you have brought shame to the name of magic and all of wizard kind. NO!**__" _He raised his voice when Voldemort tried to speak. _"__**You have shown no remorse for the actions you have taken against the innocent, and the horrifying deeds you have committed tonight has only proven this further. DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!**__" _ The being inhabiting Hadrian's body sent out a powerful wave of magic that knocked Voldemort back a few steps. He tried to apparate away, but the blockage spells around the house prevented him from leaving with magic. He tried to run out the door but there was an ancient sealing spell on the door that prevented him from even physically touching it.

"Who are you to speak to me like this?! I am Lord Voldemort, and I will cleanse this world of all dirty and impure beings! They have no place in my world; only those of pure blood deserve to wield the gift of magic!" This was the wrong thing to say. The being inside Hadrian moved him to climb the rail of his crib with only one hand, balancing perfectly on top with the sphere in his hand still. He now stood eye level with Voldemort, angered silver eyes focused on fearful red eyes.

"_**Who am I? Who am I?! I am the soul of all magic! I am what Mother Earth has mistakenly granted to an insignificant worm like yourself!**__" _Magic was enraged now at the audacity of this man before her. Who was he to say who didn't deserve her powers? Who didn't deserve to learn her craft? _"__**She is the one that decides who will receive me at birth! She is the one that decides who is worthy to deserve my power! A mere **_**BABE **_**like yourself has no right to decide for others! And for this you will be punished with your life!**__" _

Time slowed down and it seemed like even Mother Earth was holding her breath. Magic drew Hadrian's arm back and what use to be a simple sphere now had four half-arched blades extending from the center and were spinning fast. Magic threw the sphere at Voldemort before he could recover himself from his stupor; life was silent for a moment as the blades of magic first hit Voldemort, then the center before absorbing into his body. Then, life began again as Voldemort started screaming. His reaction to the large amount of Dark and raw Magic was one of somebody in indescribable agony and fear as he felt his body and magic tear themselves apart. The violent green magic of the Killing Curses were tripled in power thanks to the raw silver magic. His screaming was of a tortured soul being punished in hell for his sins on earth; Voldemort had no idea though that Magic had actually held back on the amount of power that she had poured into the sphere.

His body couldn't contain all the magic inside of him and began ripping itself out of him, literally, through random points in his body. His back, arms, legs, and torso were soon bloody and on their way to creating a nice big puddle at his feet as the raw magic burned and tore at him from the inside out. Random whip-like strands of untamed magic flew around the room, destroying furniture and leaving scorch marks and deep gouges on the walls and floor. A bubble of silver magic protected Hadrian and Samuel as the wild magic bounced off harmlessly.

A bright light enveloped Voldemort as the sphere neared the end of its destruction, the tendrils of raw magic dissipating. Its power was starting to break down and lose its shape; the thin barrier of silver magic was starting to collapse in on itself to mingle with the Dark magic. When the barrier had collapsed enough to make a small hole in the thin membrane the green magic inside was able to escape and tear the rest of it apart. The results were explosive; literally. Like an atom being split the explosion sent out a wave of magic enormous enough to be felt by every magical sentient within five hundred miles in every direction but the wave caused no destruction to the landscape or people within its range. Voldemort's echoing screams eventually died out as the light faded and the magic disappeared. All that was left behind was a pile of ashes, a cloak, and a wand.

Magic sighed at the waste of a once great wizard and climbed down from the rail. She examined her host's younger twin who had fallen unconscious from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. His own magic levels looked to be average at best for a babe, but the amount of magic he had in him at the moment was dangerously low. Magic raised an eyebrow; the boy hadn't used any magic in the past week. This was troubling and a problem for the boy; his magic would continue to grow just like any magical child but his levels wouldn't expand past his fifteenth year. This would be an issue for him when he went to school.

Magic doubled over in pain as fired raced up her host's spine and down his left arm. She was such a fool; how could she have forgotten that little Hadrian's body wouldn't be able to handle her power, even in her physical form when it was less? She cursed as another lance of fire wracked the young body, which sounded very out of character for a babe. She stiffened though when she felt Dark, forbidden magic that made her sick to her stomach roll over the room.

"_**No, he wouldn't**_," she muttered to herself as she turned. To her horror and disgust a shadowy fog in the shape of a human face began to rise from where Voldemort once stood. "_**Abomination! Demon! Disgrace!**_" shrieked Magic as her own magic began to whip Hadrian's hair around and lick at the walls of the nursery. "_**Begone from my sight hell-spawn! May you never again plead with Mother Earth for help after you have so violently perverted what she blessed you with!**_"

"I am Lord Voldemort! What you see before you is the true level of my powers! Not even Death herself can conquer me!"

"_**You are still a mortal man, therefore you can still be killed**_," growled Magic with a feral look in Hadrian's eyes, "_**so enjoy your days while they last **_**Thomas; **_**Death may not be the one to conquer you but rest assure that someone on this Earth will**__!_"

With a scream of rage Voldemort broke through the roof, sending his last bit of magic at it to cause an explosion as he flew away. Magic wanted nothing more than to go after him but Hadrian and his health were her first priority. Not wanting to cause the young heir anymore harm she gently extracted her soul from his body and nudged him into unconsciousness. Before she could scan the brothers for any other injuries the rood started creaking warningly as plaster and shingles hit the floor just inches away from Lily.

Magic raised her hands to hold the roof in place when it did so on its own. Frowning at the frozen cracks in the roof she was able to pick up another magical signal in the house. A human male in his early twenties, his body and magical core soaked with different potion ingredients. Magic turned herself invisible and hovered in a corner in position to strike if he turned out to be another enemy. Her body didn't relax but her eyes did soften when the form of Severus Snape came into the room, and the normally composed and sarcastic man broke down at the sight of Lily. A broken cry escaped him as he gathered his former best friend in his arms and wept into her hair.

"I'm sorry Lily. I'm so, so sorry." He repeated his mantra over and over as he rocked Lily's body in his arms. Magic's heart ached for the man but she refused to show him any sympathy; it was his fault primarily that the Potters ended up like they did. A sniffle caught both of their attention; they saw little Hadrian facing Snape cradling his mother. He ignored the man and focused his attention solely on Lily.

"Mama? Mama?" Hadrian's broken plea for his mother's attention was lost in his increasing sobs. Magic sent a sleeping charm at him before he became hysterical, his tears still falling. She was surprised that he had regained consciousness at all, but chalked it up to his will alone that had woken him since his magic was almost gone. Rather impressive for a child his age. She grew alarmed though at the intense rage and hatred that filled Snpae's face as he gazed at Hadrian and Samuel's sleeping forms. She could almost hear the thoughts running through his mind going a hundred miles an hour as he drew his wand and aimed it at both boys.

A sharp and loud crack from the street startled Snape and this gave Magic her chance. She released the Freezing Charm on the house and quickly cast a shield charm over both babes. Snape tried to freeze the house again but Magic had cast a second shield charm around the house, leaving Snape no choice but to release Lily's body and apparate away. And just in time as beams and plaster fell and the house finally caved in on itself. The area was silent, Death's presence hovering around the fallen home like an invisible fog. Magic removed the shield charm from both boys and Samuel's cries began to fill the night. She went to comfort him when she caught a powerful magical signature heading in their direction. She turned and was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore walking calmly towards the house as though he was taking a walk through the park. She remained invisible as he bypassed James and Lily's fallen bodies to get to the boys, removing debris with carless waves of his wand. Magic's eyes narrowed on the Elder Wand but did nothing as Dumbledore performed a scan over the babes to check their magic levels. He frowned at the results.

"This will not do at all," he muttered and raised his arm to cast another spell but the roar of an engine from the sky paused him. He and Magic watched as a flying motorcycle came falling out of the sky and screeched to a halt next to the fence. The rider was Sirius Black, godfather to the two surviving babes.

"Albus! What happened here?! How did this-?!" Sirius' frantic worrying was cut off by the Imperius Curse hitting him in the chest. His body relaxed and his eyes glazed over.

"Listen carefully Black," said Dumbledore as the grandfather mask he was always seen with fell apart, "Pettigrew was the one who betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort. He needs to pay for what he had done; go after him and take revenge for them. I will take care of Samuel and make sure he gets to somewhere safe. I also regret to say that Hadrian died as well from his depleted magic levels." Dumbledore lifted the Imperius Curse and quickly planted false memories of their 'conversation' in Sirius' mind. He fixed his grandfather mask in place as the effects of the curse ebbed away. Sirius shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts. When they finally sorted themselves properly he was overcome with rage at Pettigrew.

"That little rat bastard! He'll pay for what he's done!" Without acknowledging Dumbledore or his fallen friends Sirius apparated away to find Pettigrew with a sharp crack.

Dumbledore smiled after Sirius left.

"Now that the mutt's out of the way, we can get down to business. Ah, right on time Hagrid," said Dumbledore as he molded a sad and serious look on his face as 'Hagrid' came running out of the woods behind the house.

"Professor Dumbledore sir! What happened?! How did that blasted-?!"

"Hagrid please," said Dumbledore as he made hushing motions towards the irate man, "the rest of the people do not need to be frightened any more from all this shouting."

The half-giant sight heavily as all the anger drained out of him to be replaced by sadness.

"How could this have happened professor?"

"I am just as confused and saddened by what happened as you are Hagrid, but right now, young Samuel is our first priority."

"Samuel? But what about…?" Dumbledore shook his head, his face filled with fake sorrow for the older Potter heir and Hagrid howled in anguish before Dumbledore could stop him.

"Hagrid please! We must save this sadness for later; right now Samuel must be taken to Hogwarts for the time being. I'll take care of things here."

Sniffling, Hagrid took Samuel who was wrapped in blankets from Dumbledore and climbed the motorbike Sirius left behind. Not giving James or Lily another look out of fear of breaking down again, he kick- started the bike and disappeared into the sky. Once he was sure Hagrid was gone, Dumbledore faced Hadrian's unconscious form and sneered.

"Useless." And with a turn of his heel he disappeared with a sharp CRACK to leaved Hadrian exposed to the elements and his fate. The air behind Hadrian shimmered in the cold October air and the enraged form of Magic became visible again. She raised her arm to vent her anger on the surrounding trees when she felt another core of magic appear in the forest. She frowned in confusion but her anger did not wane; this core's magic was similar to Hadrian's and the late James Potter. Taking no chances Magic picked up Hadrian and cradled him in her arms.

"_**He will return only when he has been trained, and when his brother has proven himself to be a failure. Until then, he is mine to raise, protect, and love. Woe be to all those who take what is rightfully his." **_

She may have been speaking in the direction of the rapidly approaching magical core, but she was speaking as a whole to all magical sentient. They wouldn't hear the message in words, but the powerful pulse of magic she sent out to every being who possessed her power would send mental messages and get the point across. Message delivered, she disappeared with Hadrian snuggly wrapped up in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter in Furyan's mate. Sorry for the wait but geez, who knew writing three stories at the same time, plus school and work would be such a pain in the ass?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Magic reappeared on a beach surrounded by jagged rocks and cliffs, large waves crashing loudly against the rocks and sending up large walls of water. The wind carried the salty spray further up the beach to caress Magic and her new, young charge who shivered at the cold. Tucking Hadrian further into her robe Magic strolled down the beach to a large cave cut deep into the side of one of the cliffs. She grabbed the train of her dress and robes in one hand as she walked across the water of a shallow pool whose depths were murky and unseen. She stepped onto the very soft sandy beach and maneuvered through the piles of rocks to an arched entrance cut further into the cliff that led to a much larger cavern that dwarfed the size of the cave's entrance.

"The Grotto", as it would come to be called, was filled with the rank smells of dead fish and other animals that had gotten caught in the cave during high tide along with seaweed and mildew lining the walls. Now, with just a wave of her hand, Lady Magic began to transform the cave into a livable home. Bones, mildew and mold disappeared along with the filthy sand that absorbed the fluids and remains of the dead bodies and was replaced with fresh clean sand. Transforming a nearby boulder into a crib for Hadrian and laying another blanket she had transformed from a pebble over him to keep the chill away, Magic set to work turning the cave into a home. Boulders were broken down into multiple different pieces in size and were transformed into various items and furniture: chairs, tables, cabinets to hold food and other supplies, shelves in the cabinet and on the walls to hold gear and any trinkets Hadrian would find in the future, plates, spoons, knives, forks, cups, blankets and pillows, sleeping mats, candles and matches.

Finally, Magic cut a large hole in the roof all the way to the top to view the sky, as well as a deep pit in the ground that gave way to a cave that led out to the open ocean. Setting runes around both openings, as well as round the entrance to the larger cave to raise a barrier in case of high storms, she disappeared from the cave to reappear outside in the front to set an activation rune tied to a detection rune that would measure the weather patterns. After making sure that both runes were connected to the ones set inside, Magic reappeared back inside just as the sun was beginning to rise. She was pleased to see Hadrian still sleeping; the little angel had been through so much in the last six hours he needed to be able to sleep as much of it off as he could. With a few more waves of her hand, Magic changed her clothes to jeans, white blouse, a black winter overcoat, and brown boots, then transformed some leftover rocks into a purse, wallet, credit and debit cards and some cash, and finally created a copy of herself which she gave instructions to, to watch over Hadrian. Everything set in place Magic turned on her heel and disappeared to do some shopping for Hadrian.

Three hours later Magic returned to the cave to see that Hadrian was still sleeping and her clone, who she banished away as soon as she reappeared, had made a few more modifications to the cave. A fence had been placed around the pool to keep Hadrian from wandering in, crystals that changed color at will were inserted in the walls of it so that they could go swimming at night. A carousel made up of seashells and figurines of a dolphin, fish and starfish made from real sapphires and emeralds hung above Hadrian's crib which had been transformed form stone to pine wood with fish nets draped around the bars and legs and decorated with the same figurines as the carousel hanging from the nets. The candles transformed from before hung in different colored glass fish bowls from the ceiling by fishing line, and were also inserted in the veiling in the shape of the constellations. Runes for winter, spring, summer and fall were set in four corners of the ceiling to show the constellations during their time of the year. A wardrobe and bed for herself and a dresser for Hadrian were set next to the crib, each made of the same pine wood. There was no bathtub, but there was a large sink to bath Hadrian in with baby and child soap, shampoo and conditioner next to it; Magic made sure to buy some for herself while she was in town. On the other side of the pool next to the entrance was a large desk covered in glass spheres the size of a pea strung together on a long line of wire with smoke on the inside of them. These glass spheres monitored every magical sentience in the world, from the people to magical creatures and even magical plants and places. The spheres' smoke would change colors ranging from white indicating pure and untouched souls to black indicating evil souls that had no right to possess her power.

While the worst punishment she could give out was to recall her power back from any host, she didn't have the power to take their lives; she left that to an old friend, Death. Instead, all she could do was keep every magical sentience in line. Luckily, thanks to the spheres, she could work at home and keep an eye on Hadrian as well and raise him. Speaking of which…

"Oh my little raven, did you enjoy your nap?" cooed Magic as she lifted a now crying Hadrian into her arms. She bounced him a little in her arms, softening his cries to sniffles as she cradled him. "Did you get scared dear heart? I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"W'ere Mama?"

Magic's heart twisted at the broken question, but she didn't know how to tell him in a way his age would let him understand. But Hadrian did understand from her silence and sad face: his momma and dada were gone, and Unca' Paddy and Unca' Moony were gone also. Even 'Thammy was gone; was he with Unca' Paddy or Moony? Were they coming to get him?

Magic could see the questions running through his head in his eyes and drew him tight to her, placing a kiss on his head.

"My sweet little Hadrian. I'm so sorry for what has happened to you." Magic sat on the bed and moved back until she sat against the headboard with Hadrian resting against her chest, her fingers running through jet- black locks.

"Are t'ey all gone?" asked Hadrian as his little hands clutched at her shirt. Magic laid her cheek on his head and nodded.

"Yes Hadrian, you're parents are gone," she said in a soft voice.

"Unca' Paddy and Moony? 'Thammy?"

"Sammy is alive, but I don't know where he is. Your uncles are stuck right now, but I'm sure they'll come to you when they're ready."

"Can you th'ake me now?" Those wide green eyes so filled with hope made Magic waver. How could she tell him yes, only for the babe to find Unca' Paddy in jail, Unca' Moony isolating himself because of what he called his "furry little problem", and Sammy was with the man who was responsible for his parents' protection? Oh Magic knew exactly why Dumbledore had Sammy staying with him at Hogwarts, the meddling old bastard, and it wasn't just for protection. But she let Hadrian keep some of that hope.

"Not right now, but I will in the future."

"Why not now?" Magic bit her lip to hide a smile at Hadrian's pouting.

"Because little one, like I said, they're stuck right now and they can't come to you. But let's give them some time, and then we'll go to them. Okay?" Hadrian didn't look happy with the plan, but accepted it.

"O'tay. I not weave?"

"No little one, you don't have to leave. But would you like to stay here with me though?"

Hadrian studied the woman in front of him. He didn't know her from anybody else, and he didn't recognized her from the other people that came over to his home. But he did remember feeling somebody like her, not with as strong as her but stronger than both of his parents, from time to time in his bedroom with the same air of warmth, love, and protection surrounding them as her. But, she did tell him the truth about his parents and she promised to take him to his uncles and brother. She was never going to be his mama at all, but she made him feel safe and wanted and loved. So he knew what his decision would be.

"O'tay."

* * *

For the next five years Magic and Hadrian, whom she started calling 'Harry', or 'Raven' when she was being exceptionally loving, lived together in the cave surrounded by rocky shores and jagged cliffs. Every day Magic and Harry, who started calling her Emmie or Aunty M, would spend part of the day on the beach where Emmie would teach Harry the basics of reading, writing and magic before they would head into the city of Portland, Maine and spend the rest of the day there before having dinner and returning home. Every day was something different from playing or having picnics in the various parks to going to movie marathons. Some days, the two of them would spend an entire afternoon at the local library as a way for Harry to improve and expand his vocabulary knowledge, but also as a way for them to relax.

Emmie was impressed, but not surprised to see that Harry soaked up knowledge like a sponge and at a quick pace as well. Lily Potter had always been a fast learner when it came to her studies as well. By the time Harry's third birthday arrived he was reading at the level of a seven-year-old, and his levels of comprehension were continuously growing. While developing Harry's English, Emmie had begun teaching him Latin as well to help him with his spell casting. Harry caught on to learning secondary languages quickly so that by the time his sixth birthday rolled around, Harry could speak English, Latin, Spanish and French fluently. Most days though, Emmie and Harry couldn't spend the day together because the Magical World couldn't behave itself, especially Magical Britain, and Emmie was up to her ears in errands to keep the people in line. This left Harry to being left behind while she went around the world to fix the mistakes of the foolish. Since these days when Emmie herself had to leave didn't happen very often, Harry didn't mind when he was left by himself for the day.

Emmie realized this was actually a good thing to leave him by himself for a few hours since it brought out Harry's creative and adventurous sides. Whenever she came back from her all day errands, she would find multiple drawings and paintings or creations made from either his Legos or blocks scattered around the cave, and from the clone's memories she found out that Harry had done either rock climbing (inside or outside) with a makeshift harness, rope and stake at the top with his mattress at the bottom, swimming in the pool, or practicing magic ahead in his books. These new sides of him also made it easier for him to make some friends for him to play and tussle around with whenever he was at the city, but he also began to get picked on because of his intelligence. Emmie had made sure to begin teaching him some basic self- defense as soon as he turned three, but Harry didn't want to fight back unless they started getting physical with him, which was definitely bound to happen. Harry got into several fights in the next few years, all of them surprisingly in defense of the same bushy- haired girl.

Hermione Granger and her parents had moved to Portland when she was four to set up their dentist's practice and to get away from England for some time. Like Harry, Hermione was years ahead of her peers in intelligence and this caused them to shun her and call her a smart- aleck. For a child her age it was seen as a negative and mean word between each other, and her classmates in preschool and even the older kids began to tease and pick on her. It was only after eight months of this happening that Hermione's parents yanked her out of her school with promises to the principle and staff that their daughter would never attend this school again so long as they allowed their older students to pick on the younger ones. Harry and Hermione's first meeting had been when he first stood up for her at the park.

/FLASHBACK\

"_Look at this little bookworm boys. Reading by yourself again nerd?"_

_Hermione only buried her nose further in her book hoping it would hide her from the boys. She had never bothered to remember their names since she knew that all bullies were the same. _

"_Go away please," she mumbled into her book which was immediately yanked out of her hands as soon as she finished speaking._

"_You know why you're over here by yourself nerd?" sneered the leader as he dangled her book in front of her. "Because no one can stand to be around a know-it-all who thinks she's better than everyone else." Hermione's lip quivered as the other boys laughed at her; she thought coming here would get her away from everything that happened in England. But it seemed her back luck followed her across the pond._

"_And nobody likes a jerk, tough guy."_

_Almost from out of nowhere a black blur slammed into the leader and they both went down into the dirt. Bully #2 ran over to help his friend out while Bully #3 took off running. Hermione grabbed her dropped book and quickly hid behind the nearby tree, but still watched the fight. Bully #2 tried to grab the new boy from behind, but he only received an elbow to the face when the new boy brought his arm back for another punch and went down howling with a bloody nose. The leader finally managed to get the new boy off of him and took off running. Bully #2 managed to get to his feet as well, but he didn't leave without receiving a well- aimed kick to his behind as a parting gift. It was only when the two were out of the park that the new boy spoke up again. _

"_You can come out now. They're all gone." Hermione hesitantly peeked around the tree to see the new boy by himself. His hands were bruised, his lip and knees were bleeding and he had dirt all over him, but other than that he looked unharmed._

"_Sorry about them," he said, scratching the back of his head, "they can be real jerks to newcomers, and haven't learned their lesson apparently." Hermione was too much in awe to respond; a boy just a little younger than she had beaten up two boys three years older than himself like it was nothing. "My name's Harry by the way. Would you like to be friends?" That question brought Hermione out of her stupor._

"_You want to be friends with me?" Harry shrugged and held his hand out to her._

"_Sure. Why not? Everyone could use a friend, and you could especially since you're new to here." Hermione stared at his outstretched hand before looking up to see an inviting smile and a friendly look in his eyes. _

"_Okay then. My name is Hermione." _

_And they shook hands._

/FLASHBACK\

For the next two years Harry and Hermione were inseparable. Hermione's parents had bought a small house five miles from the beach, and every afternoon after Harry and Hermione finished their studies they would meet up at one of the parks to either play or simply enjoy each other's company while reading (both of them) or drawing (Harry). Even though they couldn't go explore the city on their own, there was a chain of Mom and Pop stores called "Bellalitas", an Italian restaurant, deli and bakery near every park coincidentally that the two of them would go into for a snack or when they were tired of playing. Emmie had become good friends with the grandparents and leaders of the family business, Arturo and Matteo Giordano, step- brothers who had found love with each other after their parents had divorced each other and never married again. They had come to an agreement that Harry would bring them the fresh fish living near his home every Saturday, and in return for his spoils he would get anything free in the stores. That didn't stop him from slipping whatever pocket money he had into the registers from time to time when no one was looking though.

Harry eventually gathered the courage to show Hermione his home after he had her cross-her-heart-and-hope-to-die promise and pinky swear never to tell her parents about it. Hermione hadn't understood why, but she made the promise and swore to not tell her parents before Harry took her. Thankfully Emmie was out that day so there wouldn't be any interruptions. Hermione had been in awe of the beauty and how domestic the cave was setup. The two of them spent hours in the cave talking about each other, Harry about growing up in the cave and on the beach and Hermione about England. Harry wanted Aunty M to apparate himself and her to England as soon as she came home so he could give those girls a piece of his mind, but he had a feeling Hermione wouldn't want him to do that.

As Harry's sixth birthday loomed closer, his and Hermione's worlds came crashing down: Hermione and her parents were going back to England. The two of them were devastated at the news, but there was no changing Hermione's parents' minds. Neither child would talk to Mr. and Mrs. Granger since they were so ready to tear the two kids apart; Harry considered the two of them running away together, but then realized that Aunty M would find them in an instant if they ran. They spent every last waking moment together, doing anything they could find to do to keep their minds off of Hermione's impending departure. The day of the move was going to be hard on both children, but Mr. and Mrs. Granger made it worse.

/FLASHBACK\

_Hermione thought she was going to have a meltdown. Her parents didn't tell her what time their flight was to go back to England the day before, and she only found out this morning when they pulled her out of bed while she was still sleeping and in her pajamas. When she woke up, they were halfway to the airport. _

"_What the heck! Mom? Dad? Where are we going?"_

"_Stop your screaming this instant Hermione. We're going to the airport to catch an earlier flight back to England," said Jean Granger stiffly. _

"_But I told Harry we were taking a later flight. Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" asked Hermione as her lip began to tremble._

"_That boy has been nothing but trouble Hermione," said Robert Granger as he pushed the car to go faster, as though trying to put as much distance between his daughter and 'that boy' as quickly as possible. _

"'_That boy' as you put it is my friend daddy. He's done nothing but help me out ever since we came to the States."_

"_He's done nothing but get into fights and I've seen him around those _brothers _at that restaurant," snarled Mr. Granger as he grip tightened on the steering wheel. Now Hermione was starting to get mad. _

"_Don't say anything bad about those two brothers; they have been very kind to me and Harry, who has defended me in those fights against the other kids. Which is far more than you two ever did in England."_

_SMACK_

_Hermione's head whipped to the side from the force of the blow. Her reflection showed the shocked and hurt expression on her face as well as the beginning of tears. Her chin trembled as she stared at her right cheek as though expecting to see the flames from her burning sensation she was feeling. She spent the rest of the drive in silence, a vacant expression in her eyes. Her parents didn't speak to her again the entire ride and she didn't bother speaking to them when they arrived at the airport. She knew Harry would eventually figure out what was going on and so would his Aunty M. However as the time counted down, drawing closer and closer to her departure time Hermione was almost in hysterics as she realized she would be leaving Harry without saying goodbye. She hated that her parents looked so proud of themselves for keeping Harry and her apart. It was when there were only five minutes left that Hermione heard him._

"_HERMIONE!" Half the airport along with Hermione whipped around at the scream. If she wasn't so relieved at seeing Harry she would have laughed at the entourage behind him. The tiny six- year- old was sprinting at her like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels, which she guessed were the ten security guards running after him. Bringing up the rear was his Aunty M and the Giordano brothers. Dodging around her parents outstretched arms Hermione rushed forward and met him halfway, the force of their bodies coming together in a desperate hug sending them both to the ground. Hermione's parents made to pull them apart, but a warning look from Emmie stopped them. If it was one thing they knew about the woman it was that she guarded Harry fiercely. The two friends hugged each fiercely and were speaking to one another in low, whispered voices that the others couldn't hear. The guards left after Emmie apologized to them for Harry except for one who was going to escort them back to the entrance. However, the reunion had to end._

"_All passengers boarding Flight Number 9365 to London, England please line up to hand over your boarding passes." Hermione started crying when she heard the boarding call and her parents made another attempt to retrieve their daughter, but this time it was Harry who glared at them angrily. He tightened his hold on Hermione, but he was forced to relax when Emmie put a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Come on Harry. It's time." Harry tightened his hold around Hermione one more time for a last hug and said loud enough for everyone near them to hear them clearly._

"_Don't worry. I'll make sure to keep in touch." _

_Emmie and Hermione smiled at his words, but Mr. and Mrs. Granger did not look happy. They couldn't say anything though with everyone in the airport watching them. And slowly, reluctantly, Harry and Hermione separated._

/FLASHBACK\

It had been heartbreaking to watch Harry watch his first ever friend literally fly away from him, and Emmie decided to hold her news for him off till later.

His birthday was already ruined as it is.


End file.
